


Lost in translation

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Fun, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 16 Challenge prompt was Snowball fightWarnings: Fluff and sillinessPairing: None - it's more of a family/sibling thingCharacters: OFC (Belle Porter), Tony Stark, Thor, Loki, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner. Natasha RomanoffSummary: A snowball fight seemed like a good idea, but things don’t always run smoothly when you get the Avengers involved.  Especially if you have Asguardian guests
Kudos: 2





	Lost in translation

“So it is a battle ?”

“Well yes… of sorts” Belle thought the idea was simple but it seems she had managed to misjudge how easily it could be explained

“How does one know that they are a victor ?” Thor continued 

How on earth did she answer that “Well it’s not that kind of battle - it’s for fun”

“Yes, yes I understand that. We have similar activities on Asguard. We have healers who come and patch people up and the victor is the one who is still standing at the end”

“I mean, like I said, usually it’s just for fun but I’m sure we could come up with some way to have a winner. We try not to hurt each other though. We don’t heave healers that can just patch people up and have them be right as rain five minutes later”

What had seemed like a simple idea now had Thor, Loki, Steve and Bucky all debating just how one could define the winner of a snowball battle.

Are they still at it? Wanda asked.

“Yep” Belle nodded. “So far they have rejected capturing flags and electrifying the snowballs. Steve wants us to count head and body blows and Bucky just wants to pelt people with snow”

“Did you explain that it was for fun?”

Belle sighed - “More than once. Apparently the battle won’t be fun if there cannot be a victor” she imitated Thor’s voice “Steve and Bucky were supposed to be on my side, but they’ve just made it more complicated”

“I have a suggestion” 

“And we have a late contender to the debate in the form of Dr Bruce Banner” Wanda whispered making Belle smile

She watched as Loki made sure to distance himself from Bruce when he joined the group - she would need to ask someone about that. Of all the members of the Avengers, Bruce was by far the least threatening. She understood that Hulk was a different kettle of fish, but Bruce - he was just a very clever, shy puppy

“I am not sure that your science can help in this battle Dr Banner” Thor cut in 

“Science can always help - that’s how we moved from stones and rocks, to shield and siege machinery”  
“Siege Machinery sounds interesting - tell me Dr Banner how would we suggest that we use it” Loki added his eyes lighting ip at the idea

“I wouldn’t. Siege machinery isn’t what I was suggesting “

“Oh” Loki looked crest fallen 

“I understand it is not what you had planned Brice, but perhaps there is merit in pursuing the idea. Siege engines are most effective in combat, and while they are not my chosen method, I can see that they have benefit”

“Actually when I was thinking about it and paintball isn’t entirely dissimilar from a snowball fight”. 

“What is paint ball? How would a ball of paint be any way helpful in this situation? It is becoming more clear to me by the moment, why so many other species believe that Earth would be easy to conquer” Loki looked over at Thor 

“Brother - we do not mention that they keep getting attacked. The humans find it unsettling and at this time of year they especially like to have peace”

“If that is the case then why are there still wars?” Loki looked confused 

“SO!” Bruce raised his voice “ I figured that the rest of you wouldn't have heard of it being as you’re not from around here or because you’ve not had the chance to experience it. I’ve modified these” Bruce held up a pair of gloves

“Gloves? Well they’ll keep our hands warm, but I fail to see how they’ll actually solve the problem” Loki was annoyed - the battle has seemed a splendid idea and a good activity for his brother to take part in before they left but it seemed that the battle was far from what they would get.

“Your failure to see past the obvious is what always holds you back Loki. Anyway yes they are gloves, but each team gets their own and when you make the snowball they deposit an environmentally safe dye onto the snowball. Everyone wears a vest and when the ball hits it leaves a mark, like a paintball”

“Why on earth were you working on a pair of gloves ?” Bucky asked looking confused  
“Oh, it was for something Tony and I were discussion when we were looking over plans for training agents” Bruce explained

“Huh that’s actually an excellent plan” Steve cut in “We can agree which kind of shots have you out and the winners are the team with the least dead and wounded”.

“Excellent plan. Lady Belle you and Lady Wanda will join us”. Thor turned his attention in Belle’s direction

“Um no I ….”

“Yes she is. Hey boys” Natasha sauntered into the room. Tony sends his regrets but he has meetings so will not be joining us, but Belle, Wanda and I will make up one team, and you boys can be the other”  
“That wont work - the teams won’t be balanced. I’ll go with the girls” - Bucky spoke up “And Bruce can join with the others” 

Teams agreed Bruce headed off to pull together enough gloves and the others headed out onto the compound 

“Ok so explain to me again quite how we ended up in this mess”. Tony sat on a chair in med bay looking between Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Wanda “Because I’ve got to tell you the conversation I have to have with Fury calls that goes Oh sorry Nick the Avengers can’t come save the world because they have twisted ankles, concussion and various contusions, is gonna be a doozy” He tried his best so sound annoyed but he was obviously highly amused.

“Things may have gotten a little out of hand” Steve muttered “But when Belle suggest a snowball fight it seemed like a good idea”

Tony turned his attention to his girlfriend “Really Snowflake?, and you’re usually so smart. Suggesting to a group of competitive, overachievers that they have a battle seemed like a good idea? There was no possible negative outcome that you could have foreseen?”

Belle grinned back at him “Well when you put it like that no”

“Uh huh” He turned his attention back to the other “Now it’s been a while, and well playing in the cold wet stuff isn’t really my idea of a good time, but from what I can recall a snowball fight usually doesn’t result in visits to the doctor. I mean I’m not a master of the art form, but I’m pretty sure that’s not usually the goal”

“Well yeah, I mean we were winning but Wanda tried to get Loki, and when he did his vanishing trick and she fell over and I think that’s how she hurt her wrist a bit. Then when Bruce tried to help her he kind of stood on her hand which made it worse” Steve looked away obviously a bit embarrassed as he rubbed at the back of his neck

“Thor’s hammer created a concussive blast which caused an issue with the snow which was how Bruce’s ended up with concussion because he was stopped by a tree. The rest was just us getting carried away” Nat finished shrugging and wincing as her grazes ached with the movement 

“Ah ha and somehow you my little Snowflake managed to make it out unscathed if not a little blue”

Belle laughed “Bruce said that the dye will wash off in a day or so and Dr Cho says that the Steve and Bucky will be good as new by the morning”

“Well if we are lucky no one will try to invade, destroy or others harm the planet and we will never need to speak of this again. I trust that the Asguardians came out of this relatively unharmed. I don’t need to worry about some other angry God coming down and threatening me because we damaged their ruler do I ?”

Bell laughed “Oh no Loki and Thor came out of it all fine. I mean they both ended up with some dye on them, but nothing of note. In fact they were planning on telling the people at home that it is all a part of the fun. Apparently they need to convince someone called Heimdall to be in on it but I don’t think it is going to result in inter-planar disagreements" 

“Indeed. Worlds mightiest heroes - but we can’t get out of a snowball fight without injuries” He shook his head. “Go find something to do while I dodge my calls for the rest of the day”. Spinning the chair he stood kissing Belle on the head before heading back to the lab, chucking as he went.


End file.
